That Guy
by Skates16
Summary: There’s a talent show and the competitors have to write an original song. Lilly signs Miley up and the two have to get started on a song. They succeed, but the song actually portrays Miley’s feelings for Oliver! Moliver, One-shot.


_Ha ha, I fell asleep last night when I was supposed to post this! Also, read my other one-shot. This song is original... I wrote it for my friend who couldn't shut up about her best guy friend... and she writes music, so I actually did the lyrics and she's writing the music for it! Of course, she hasn't started that yet... hee hee..._

**That Guy**

"Lilly say _what_?" Miley asked, eyes going wide. Lilly's huge smile vanished and she gave Miley a sheepish grin.

"I signed you up for the talent show." Lilly said softly.

"Lilly! If anyone heard me sing, they might think I'm Hannah Montana!" Miley said, softly.

"No, you see, that's where you're wrong. They'll say you _sound _like Hannah." Lilly said happily, grinning wider.

"Ok, fine. What is the prize?" Miley asked, glaring at Lilly.

"Oh, you get a two free tickets to go see any movie you want! And right now, I'm out of cash." Lilly said.

"So what do we have to do? Choose a song and just sing?" Miley asked, walking towards her locker.

"Uh… no. You have to write a song." Lilly said. Miley slammed her locker and glared at her best friend again.

"Do you know how long that takes? This show is on Friday, it's Tuesday now." Miley said.

"Yeah, that's why you have me to help you!" Lilly said.

"Great." Miley said, walking away and shaking her head.

"Miley, please?" Lilly pleaded, running to catch up with her friend. Miley sighed; Lilly was giving her the pout now.

"Fine Lilly. After school we'll go to my house and see if we can work out what the lyrics will be." Miley said. Lilly hugged her friend and squealed.

"Thank you!" She said. The bell rung and they ran off towards their separate classes.

--

"Hhm, what should it be about?" Lilly asked, sitting on Miley bed, a pen in her hands and a pad on her lap.

"Friends, boyfriends, making up, breaking up…" Miley said, listing the things off her fingers. The girls sat in silence for a while before Miley groaned and threw her pad and pen down on the floor. "I can't think right now!"

"Well, I think maybe we should do something about love…" Lilly trailed off as Miley's phone rang. Miley looked at the caller ID and Lilly saw her face light up as she saw who it was.

"Hey Oliver." Miley said, picking up her pen again.

"Hey Miley, have you seen Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Lilly?" Miley asked, looking over at the girl who was sitting on the bed. She hit herself on the forehead.

"I was supposed to meet him at Rico's. Sorry Miley, I have to go then." Lilly said.

"Miley?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, Lilly was here but she just left to meet you. Why are you two meeting without telling me about it?" Miley asked, a weird feeling taking over her.

"Oh… I… uh, just wanted to tell Lilly something. Sorry Miley, but I have to go now." Oliver said.

"Ok, bye." She said and hung up. Miley threw her phone behind her so it landed on her bed. She looked at the pad next to her when inspiration hit her.

"_Didn't know what love was…_" She said, writing it down. Oliver was her inspiration; the feeling she felt just now was jealousy. She had only come to realize that she liked him more then a friend. She was writing this song for him, but this wouldn't be the song she would sing. It's just a song she's doing to get her feelings out… right?

"Miley, dinner's ready!" Robby Ray called upstairs. Miley stopped writing and read the song over. Yeah, that was how she felt perfectly, but now she just had to worry about writing the real song for the talent show.

"Coming Daddy!" Miley called, closing her notebook and putting it in her backpack.

--

"Miley, did you bring my notebook?" Lilly asked, sitting down in her desk.

"Yeah, it's in my bag." Miley said, looking through her textbook she had out. Lilly grabbed Miley's bag and opened it. Books, books, books… notebook! Lilly smiled and opened it, but realized that it wasn't hers. But the first page had some writing on it.

"That Guy?" Lilly said out loud. Miley looked up from her book, eyes wide.

"No Lilly, don't…" Miley trailed off, it was useless. Lilly's eyes went wide as she continued to read. She smiled as she looked at Miley.

"Looks like we have our song!"

"Lilly, don't you know who the song is about?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I always knew you liked…" Lilly's voice went softer now. "Oliver."

"And that's why I can't use it, there is no way." Miley said, crossing her arms.

"Miley, it's not like he's gonna realize that it's about him. He has a boy brain, like you always said. Now we just need music." Lilly said, eyes shinning now. Miley groaned and banged her head on the desk, it was hopeless.

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided to write this song." Lilly said, putting the notebook back in Miley's bag. "I'm not meeting anyone after school today, so I can maybe help you."

"By the way, what did you and Oliver talk about yesterday?" Miley asked.

"Nothing." Lilly said, turning to the front as class started.

--

"_He's there for me when I'm down,_

_He's there for me when I'm not around_

_Saves me from the teachers everyday_

_That's a big debt I have to pay_." Miley sang part of the song while playing it on the piano. She looked at Lilly who nodded her head, smiling all the while.

"We are so going to win! I can't wait!" Lilly said.

"Lilly, I've got the music for everything except the chorus." Miley said, looking back at the sheet of music. Normally it took ages for you to think up the music, but this time, it seemed easy.

"You can do it. Now, you're doing fine without me, can I please go to Rico's?" Lilly asked.

"Why do you want to go there again?" Miley asked.

"No reason. I'm not going there to meet anyone who I know." Lilly said and then covered her mouth.

"Is it a guy?" Miley asked.

"Yeah."

"Oliver?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Can't tell you." Lilly said. Miley nodded and Lilly smiled and ran out of the house. Miley turned back towards the lyrics and looked back down at the keys. She wanted the chorus to be similar to the rest of the song, but tweak it a bit.

"So I'm here writing this song, about a guy who I knew for far too long…" Miley said and then played a few notes. She smiled and played them again, this time singing it. She then smiled as she continued and managed to finish the song.

"YES!" Miley said and jumped off the seat. She had the song, now all she had to do was practice it.

"Hey Miley, what song is that you were singing?" Oliver asked as he came in from the back door.

"It's a surprise!" Miley said, hiding the sheets of music and the lyrics.

"Ok." Oliver said and looked around.

"Is Lilly here? I need to talk to her again."

"No, she's gone to Rico's to meet someone." Miley said, folding the pieces of paper and putting them in her pocket. "Why don't you talk to me?"

"Oh… um…hee hee." Oliver started to laugh now. Then he started to hiccup and Miley then knew he was nervous.

"Oliver, what are you hiding from me?" Miley asked.

"Nothing." He said and then turned around and left. Miley sighed and took the papers out of her pocket and smiled. Yeah, this song was going to turn out great…

--

"Lilly, I can't do this!" Miley said as she watched Amber on stage. It was Friday, the day of the talent show. Miley was up next and the reason she couldn't do it was because Oliver was there. Sitting in the back row. Perfect…

"Miley, you can't be nervous! You're you know who!" Lilly said.

"It's not that. Look, Oliver is there. _In the back row_." Miley said and then glared at Lilly. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" Miley asked.

"Uh, no?" Lilly said in a small voice.

"Next up, Miley Stewart singing her song called 'That Guy'." Mr. Corelli said.

"Good luck." Lilly said, giving Miley the thumbs up.

"Thanks." She said and then went on stage. She didn't have her sheets of music; she knew the whole song off by heart now. Miley walked towards the piano and sat down. She took a deep breath and looked at the crowd. She locked eyes with Oliver and he smiled, giving her the thumbs up. Miley smiled back and then started to play the beginning of the song.

_Didn't know what love was_

_Until you came knocking at my door_

_Didn't know for sure_

_If it would work out_

_Us being best friends and all,_

_Because I wanted to be more_

_So I'm here writing this song_

_About a guy_

_Who I knew for far too long_

_This is for the guy in the back row_

_That guy over there_

_The one who has to be prepared_

_For me to let my feelings flow_

_He's there for me when I'm down,_

_He's there for me when I'm not around_

_Saves me from the teachers everyday_

_That's a big debt I have to pay_

_I've been his friend since I don't know when_

_He's got my back and I know I've got his_

_We know everything about the other,_

_But there's just one secret I still have to share…_

_So I'm here writing this song_

_About a guy_

_Who I knew for far too long_

_This is for the guy in the back row_

_That guy over there_

_The one who has to be prepared_

_For me to let my feelings flow_

_He says that he loves me,_

_But does he really_

_Love me the way I love him?_

_He says we're best friends_

_Now until the end_

_But what if…_

_I want to be more?_

_So here I am, _

_Singing this song,_

_I wrote for him._

_That guy over there,_

_The one who is prepared…_

_This song is for that guy,_

_The one who I fell for,_

_The one who saved me more then I can count for,_

_The one who I love,_

_The one who is my best friend…_

_That guy, right over there._

Miley finished the song and avoided looking at Oliver directly. The crowd applauded and Miley quickly left the stage and stood in the wings with Lilly. Miley was the last one and then the judges had to decide who won the tickets.

"That was amazing!" Lilly said and hugged her friend. Miley hugged her back and looked at the crowd. She couldn't see Oliver at all now.

"Judges, have you made a decision?" Mr. Corelli asked. Miley let go of Lilly and they stood there, looking at the judges when Miley felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Oliver.

"I'm going to go see if there's an extra seat by Jackson." Lilly said and left. Miley felt herself blush, he had to have known that the song was about him, it was so obvious.

'Why, why do I let Lilly talk me into things?' Miley thought.

"That song was, uh, good." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Miley said. They were quiet as they heard the crowd cheer as the judges said they knew who the winner was.

"Uh, the thing that I was talking to Lilly about… it was about the girl I liked." Oliver said and he started to hiccup. 'He's nervous.' Miley thought and smiled a bit.

"It's ok Oliver, I understand now." Miley said, taking a step closer to him. Oliver also took a step closer, frowning.

"Really?"

"And the winner is… Miley Stewart!" Mr. Corelli said. The audience applauded and Lilly jumped up from the seat she found and started cheering. Everyone waited for Miley to up stage and collect her prize, but she didn't. "Miley?"

The lights then moved towards the side of the stage that was in the cafeteria where it landed on Miley and Oliver kissing. Lilly 'Aww'ed them and the crowd started to clap, causing the two to break away. Realizing that everyone saw them kiss, both started to blush.

"Miley, go collect your prize!" Lilly shouted. Miley ran on stage and collected the two tickets and ran back to Oliver. Lilly grabbed Jackson's arm and ran towards her two friends.

"You won! I'm so proud of you… you too Oliver!" Lilly said, hugging them both.

"Uh, thanks?" Oliver said, frowning. Lilly took the one ticket and then looked at Miley who looked at her ticket.

"Come on Miley, let's go to the movies!" Lilly said. Miley looked at Oliver and then at Lilly.

"No, how about you go with this guy you've been seeing since Tuesday." Miley said, handing the other ticket to Jackson. Lilly and Jackson blushed, but Lilly dragged him away from them.

"How did you know Lilly is going out with Jackson?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know if they are. I just knew since Tuesday that every time Jackson was at Rico's, Lilly was there." Miley said and turned towards Oliver.

"Uh, let's go celebrate." Oliver said, holding out his arm.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Miley asked.

"Uh… yeah." Oliver said. Miley took his arm and smiled.

"Well then, I will be delighted."

* * *

_Ah... not much more to say here... 'cept I hope you liked it and want to review it for me. :)  
_


End file.
